Laboratory/Archive 2
Janie scoffed. "Whatever," she sneered. She stomped out the wrong door: towards where the DNA was kept. "Janie, wrong way!" Marina called. Too late. A loud crash was heard, and Janie screamed. Marina froze, then darted to Janie. There, on the ground, was a gold she-cat with blue eyes. The exact same color of Janie's hair and eye color. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luna rushed in after Marina, stopping in shock at the sight of Janie. BeautyKindly and helpful 19:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina carefully looked around the she-cat, who appeared to be frightened. "She ran right into the case for the cat DNA," Marina realized. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh dear," said Luna. BeautyKindly and helpful 19:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie looked up at Luna and Marina. Great, she was now a cat. What else could go wrong? .::. Marina picked Janie up. "I guess we can only say Janie left and we found this cat wandering outside lost," Marina guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sirius was named for the star, not in memory of Sirius Black from Harry Potter. Some think her name is odd for a girl, but she's proud of her name.) Sirius walked into the room when she saw Luna. "What happened here?" she asked. BeautyKindly and helpful 22:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Sirius. Janie got fired, so she left cursing, and we found this cat out here," Marina greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh," said Sirius. "That explains the cat. What are you two doing with the cat in the DNA room?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She came in through the window in the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah," said Sirius. "Would you like me to take her to the unaltered cats?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, it's fine. I can take her there myself," Marina answered, taking Janie to the unaltered cats and setting her down in a cage. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "Who's the new cat?" he asked drowsily. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Her name's Janie. I found her in the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sirius walked over to the unaltered cats carrying an oddly patched she-cat. "Her name is Rose," she said, gently stroking Rose as she set her down with the unaltered cats. BeautyKindly and helpful 00:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, she's pretty!" Janie commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She's a nice looking cat....." Frank said, yawning, and his head fell down onto his chest. He was asleep. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Poor Frank," Marina lamented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank woke up a few moments later, blinking drowsily. "Sorry about that. So when did you find Janie?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "After Janie left. I found her sneaking into the DNA room," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How did she get in? Weren't the windows shut....?" Frank asked, scratching his head in confusion. "I must have been asleep when this happened. I'm not meant to be a scientist if I fall asleep and miss things like this..." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Actually, I opened the windows earlier to let some fresh air in. The room was stuffy," Marina explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet sighed. "Then turn on the AC. The winged cats could fly out." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, sorry!" Marina apologized, hurrying to turn on the AC. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank smiled softly. "It's fine, Marina." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina blushed slightly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Did any cats escape?" Frank asked, scratching the back of his head. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 21:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nope. I opened it only for a few minutes," Marina answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright. So, we have two new cats. Are they going to be altered?" Frank asked. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Janie, probably not for awhile yet. I want her to greet the other cats," Marina responded, stroking Janie's fur. She hissed at Marina. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She doesn't seem to like you." Frank commented. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, but I'd rather not let her loose on a newer scientist," Marina admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Or one that would fall asleep on her. That does make sense though. Good thinking." Frank said with a soft smile. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think you could fall asleep on her. She'd probably yowl the moment you'd fall asleep, though," Marina commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Probably. That's why I like Bluebell. She's so calm and gentle." Frank said with a soft sigh. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "As oppposed to Janie, of course," Marina muttered to herself. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank looked up as Marina muttered something. "Did you say something?" he asked. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just reminding myself to record a show on Saturday night," Marina answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright." Frank said, and yawned quietly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie snorted. Marina's feelings obviously had not changed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank slowly fell asleep, soft snores eventually were able to be heard from him. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, Janie, are you hungry now?" Marina asked. Janie glared at Marina. "I'll take that as a no, then," Marina decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell softly padded into the room, and, seeing Frank asleep, jumped softly onto his shoulder and nuzzled him awake. Frank woke up slowly, and stroked Bluebell's soft blue-gray fur. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Awww!" Marina chuckled. "Lame," Janie muttered softly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank smiled softly, and gently put Bluebell on the ground, who nuzzled his leg. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You should adopt her. You two are perfect for each other," Marina suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I would, but I can't. I need to buy my own house first. I just live here for the time being." Frank said. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. Wish I had a house though." Frank said, lamenting. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 22:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get one soon," Marina reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hopefully." Frank sighed, and stroked the white-striped fur on Bluebell's back. He lightly picked up a blue flower petal from her pelt, and twirled it in his long fingers. "It's just hard to find one now." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know. Took me a while to find one as well," Marina agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's just...I'm also wondering were my biological parents are. And why they abandoned me to that orphanage. If they were still here, maybe I could have a house and be able to adopt Bluebell. But oh well." Frank said softly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sure you'll find them. I just know it," Marina reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I hope so. I want to give them a piece of my mind." Frank said menacingly, his eyes turning into chips of green and orange ice. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina sweatdropped. .::. "Softies," Janie commented. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell glanced at Janie. "Who're you?" .::. Frank clenched his hands into fists. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Janie," Janie answered. .::. "Easy, there, Frank," Marina soothed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When did you get here?" Bluebell asked, flicking her flower-tipped tail. .::. Frank sighed, and eventually calmed down. "Thanks." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just a few moments ago," Janie answered. .::. "No prob," Marina answered, heading away to do paperwork. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet walked by, muttering something too sofft to hear. Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell sniffed the golden she-cat curiously. "You smell like a scientist here." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Laburnum nodded. "She accidentally transformed into a cat." Mistfire Spring rain falls 23:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie slapped her tail over Laburnum's mouth. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's eyes were wide with suprise. "How...?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am not the same as the scientist," Janie growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Laburnum scuffed her paws. "Sorry." Russet walked by, writing on a notepad. "C A C T G A T C A T G A C C A T A G C T G A T A C T A" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Which sequence is that?" Marina asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sirius!" called Hime. "You're to do Rose's alteration right now." Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Really! I-I can't believe it!" .::. Sirius held a syringe filled with a red substance as she walked over to Rose. Quickly, she stuck the needle into Rose's flank, afraid the she-cat was in pain. When she removed the syringe, she was amazed at the sight. Rose had small flowers growing on the tips of her ears, nose, and tail, along with a few on her paws. Thorns sprouted all over her legs, and her claws were replaced by thorns. Rose petals could be seen scattered through her fur. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice job, Sirius!" Marina cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You were brilliant, Sirius," said the new intern scientist, Elise. Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Elise, and you too, Marina." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 23:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks," Marina thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart sat alone grooming her feathery, silky, fluffy fur. Ravensong 23:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who is she?" Janie meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Featherheart." The silver tabby she-cat purred as she walked over to Janie. Featherheart seemed to float as she walked. "I was injected with the DNA of a feather, oviously." Featherheart purred in her light, soft voice. Ravensong 00:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That makes no sense at all," Janie commented.♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How can you be injected with the DNA of a butterfly? Or a rose? Or even a owl?" Featherheart asked her flicking her tail to Prudence then Faithflower and lastly to Silver. Ravensong 00:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, the owl and butterfly is more understandable, but the rose...well, it's a living thing," Janie meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well feathers have DNA too." Featherheart retorted and rolled her silvery-blue eyes. "Its not my fault the scientists chose to make me different." Featherheart mewed with a growl slightly in her voice. Ravensong 00:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Still doesn't make sense," Janie muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell flicked her tail at Janie. "Be nice to the new cat." she mewed softly. .::. Frank clapped lightly at Sirius's success. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart smiled but she growled deeply. "Well your a human who got turned into a cat! That doesnt make sense!" Featherheart growled and her eyes blazed blood red. Bramblethorn came up behind Featherheart. "This is what happens when shes mad. Her eyes turn red. Please dont make her angry because she hurt one of the cats here before, Roseflight, and Roseflight had to leave the laboratory." Prudence explained to Janie. Ravensong 00:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bramblethorn, Envy, and Truth aren't in the lab...) Janie flattened her ears. "How do you know?" she snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Then Bramblethorn didnt say that. Prudence did ^^) "Becuase I know things." Featherheart growled through barred teeth. "Plus you have a human name." Featherheart hissed. Ravensong 00:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, and Faith isn't?" Janie taunted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank quietly walked over and picked Bluebell up, stroking her soft fur. "I wonder when I'll get to inject some DNA into a cat..." he murmured. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I g2g. Bye) "Faith is a emotion." Featherheart growled softly. Ravensong 01:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bye) "Probably soon," Marina hoped. .::. "Oh, please. I bet there are a hundred Twolegs with the name Faith," Janie growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank blushed a soft, light red as he turned in the direction of Marina's voice. "Oh! I didn't think anyone would hear me..." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Her name is Faithflower. Also I know things. I am a very smart she-cat." Featherheart growled and her short, sharp claws slid out of her light paws. Ravensong 04:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina, of course, picked Janie up at that moment. She looked at Featherheart hard and whispered softly, "Don't tell, and I'll give you food," before carrying Jamie to a different cage. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet picked up Silver. "Come on. I'm going to test some of your disease immunity." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina watched, bored. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet turned. "Want to help?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Huh? Oh, yes," Marina answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet walked into an impeccably clean white room. "So, first we inject her with this minor virus to test the immunity that should already be in her." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet handed Marina a syringe filled with a pinkish liquid. "Here, you try. Inject right beside the joint, there." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina nodded and carefully injected where Russet told her to. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good! now stand back and see what happens." Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina stood back from the she-cat. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silver stood rigid. Her wings unfurled, and she coughed once. Then she relaxed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's a good sign, right?" Marina asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank softly stroked the white-striped fur on Bluebell's back, and set her down. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 20:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet laughed. "Of course. If she stays strained and tight, that's not good. Now let's test some of those avian immunities." she handed Marina a syringe filled with a bluish liquid. Mistfire Spring rain falls 20:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart's eyes turned back to there silvery-blue and she groomed her bristling pelt back down. That she-cat ticks me off. Featherheart thought and growled slightly. Ravensong 20:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BP&C) Marina injected the virus. Silver's tail lashed once, and she let out a strangled yowl. Then relaxed, stood up, and padded in a circle. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet checked her watch. "I'm due for gathering the daily DNA. You want to finishe with Silver?"Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Marina responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet walked out. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina sighed as she finished up with Silver. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet went around with a checklist and a pair of scissors, cutting fur samples. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Marina soon brought Silver back to her cage and set her down gently. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart stared at Russet. She's not taking my fur. Featherheart thought. Ravensong 16:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet stopped besides Featherheart. "Why don't you want a sample taken?"Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think she's shy," Marina guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh well. I'll save that for tomorrow." Mistfire Spring rain falls 02:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BP) When Russet loomed overhead, Janie was about five seconds from running away. Marina came over and held Janie down. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart groomed down her silky, fluffy, light fur. These people wont ever take my fur...... Featherheart thought to herself. Featherheart sighed and layed down. She closed her eyes but did not fall asleep. Bearstrike walked up to Featherheart. "Hey. Wake up." Bearstrike grunted. "I'm not asleep." Featherheart mewed and stood up then opened her eyes. "Are you new?" Featherheart asked. Bearstrike nodded. "What are you injected with?" Featherheart mewed. "I'm injected with the DNA of a bear." Bearstrike mewed and walked away. Ravensong 22:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Laburnum padded forwards. "Don't worry, Featherheart. It doesn't hurt. And I have gold sebright DNA. It's a type of bird." Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have feather DNA. I already got injected. I know it doesnt hurt." Featherheart mewed. Ravensong 23:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then why don't you let that Twoleg take a sampling of your fur?" Janie questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Becuase she is too prissy to let the twoleg's touch her precious feathery, silky fur." Bearstrike teased. "No! I just like my fur." Featherheart mewed. "Yeah, right." Bearstrike laughed. Ravensong 17:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It will grow back," Janie pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know but still....There will be a patch there for a few days...." Featherheart sighed. "Just let them take your fur miss prissy. I let them take mine. It grew back in a day." Bearstrike mewed. "Thats a day with a little of your fur missing!" Featherheart mewed. Ravensong 21:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It'll probably be a little," Janie guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lets just let miss prissy here keep her fur." Bearstrike scoffed. Featherheart walked away from Janie and Bearstrike. "My name's Bearstrike. Whats yours?" The tom asked Janie. Ravensong 22:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Janie," Janie answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice to meet you, Janie." Bearstrike mewed and stared at the ceiling of the laboratory. Ravensong 22:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina came by with some cat food for Janie and set it down in front of her. Janie closed her eyes and ate it, gagging. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silver stared in disgust, but when Russet set down a bowl of pork and birdseeds, she didn't complain. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearstrike and Featherheart waited for food to be served to them. Bearstrike hoped for raw meat or berries and Featherheart hoped for any type of meat or maybe berries. Ravensong 20:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- As Janie finished, she groomed herself. "YUCK. What do they put in that?!" she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silver looked up from her meal. "They put vitamins in?" she offered. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ha, ha, very funny. It tastes just plain bad!" ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "They give me meat." Featherheart purred as Luna served her and Bearstrike slightly cooked meat. There was still blood in it but that was how Featherheart and Bearstrike liked their meat. Aspenflower14 20:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Please watch your spelling, Aspen. I fixed it for you.) Silver lapped up her food. "Mine's birdseed with dried mealworms and ground beef mixed in." Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, that is unfair," Janie complained. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 22:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I guess they think you like it." Bearstrike mewed. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 23:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's cause I like it. I'm part bird, remember?" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 02:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was talking to Janie here." Bearstrike mewed and smiled friendly at Silver. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 21:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana sighed again as Lionblaze slammed around in his new cage desperately. He was just resurrected and seemed extremely frightened and searchful for something. He cried out desperately. Because of his strange behavior, she was forced to lock him up. Lionblaze cried out, running around in circles. "Cinderheart! Dawnkit! Duskkit!" he yowled in the strange cat-carrying mesh made by twolegs. He bit at the metal bars, trying to break them, until his teeth hurt. "Jayfeather!? Hollyleaf!? Cinderheart!?" he called. Something poofed out of his back. Wings! He yowled and tried to bite them, thinking a bird had landed on him. He growled when he realised he had the wings! He leaped up, and they made him gently float back to the bottom of the cage. A great escape idea, but he couldn't break the bars. He slammed against them, calling out names randomly. Nobody cares about me, so why should I care? 21:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What are you talking about, crazy cat?" Janie asked. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lionblaze swerved around, foamy drool at the edges of his lips, his eyes bloodshot with fear. "My family, mouse-brain!" he snarled, slamming against the sides harder. Eliana reached in gently to stroke his fur, and he bit her hand hard, and didn't let go for 10 whole seconds. "Mad cat! Mad cat!" she screeched, yanking her hand back. She cried out in pain. "Someone get me a bandage, Lionblaze bit me!" she wailed, sniffling and wincing in pain. Nobody cares about me, so why should I care? 21:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina hurried over with some bandages. "I think he's a little panicked right now. It'd be best to only give him food and avoid contact for a while," Marina guessed. Her kittypet, Madison, padded over so she was a little ways from Lionblaze's cage. "Hi!" she greeted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- He lunged at Madison and tried to kill her, but the metal bars bounced him back. Leopardwind purred and licked Madison's cheek. "It's okay. Lionblaze misses his family. I met him and he was calm, until I asked him what his past was like, and that's when he got like this." Nobody cares about me, so why should I care? 22:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh. Makes sense. And did he say Dawnkit and Duskkit? I think I may know where they are," Madison meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 23:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I do too: Dawnkit became Dawn, founder of DawnClan, and Dusk founded DuskClan. It's sad, but when they became 12 moons old, their parents were forced to go rogue and keep them as kits for a while, especially since ThunderClan was falling apart. Nobody cares about me, so why should I care? 00:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Those were terrible times," Madison agreed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell looked sadly at Lionblaze. "Poor Lionblaze. He must be distraught." she mewed softly, blue eyes reflecting the flourecent lights abover the cage. She calmly curled her tail around her paws, and watched the tom worriedly. She wanted to approach him, but was slightly afraid of the tom, yet entranced. Sniffing the small flower on the tip of her tail, she glanced over to where Frank was sleeping. Again. He seemed to be sleeping more often, and it worried her. Bluebell, looking around nervously once more, she laid down and rested. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, how would you feel when you're resurrected some hundred seasons from your death and you have a huge family to look after?" Madison meowed, softly. Marina walked past, bending down for a moment to scratch Madison behind the ear. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lionblaze was freaked out, still. "I'm in...a...twoleg nest! HELP!" he screamed, frantically trying to escape. He already had a gash on his shoulder when a sharper metal bar that was sticking out cut him, and he refused to let the Twolegs help him. "Back off, you savages!" he yowled, biting whatever pink, fleshy paw tried to touch him. Dawn Before Dusk 00:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dude, chill. These aren't Twolegs who will hurt you," Madison meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 00:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, StarClan! The twolegs brainwashed you into a fat, lazy kittypet!" he growled, and Eliana grabbed a needle full of a strange liquid. "Guys, I have to do this. I'm gonna knock him out and maybe we can work out a therapy or get one of those calming medicines for him. He seems distraought and saddened by loss." she said quietly. Lionblaze stared fiercy into her eyes, and with a quick jab, stuck it into his side until he collapsed unconsiously. "There." Dawn Before Dusk 01:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll help when I'm needed," Marina volunteered. Madison scoffed. "A fat, lazy, kittypet? I hunt for myself, the mosuebrain!" she grumbled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 01:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell flattened her ears at how... angry Lionblaze was acting. '.::. Frank woke up, startled. "...what-what happened..?" he said drowsily. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 01:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leopardwind purred. "That'll do. Now he'll shut up and stop being a nervous wreck, running around in his cage screaming stuff and causing havoc in the labs." Dawn Before Dusk 10:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "For his info, I am not a true kittypet. I catch my own food," Madison muttered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Of course you do." mumbled Silver. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 17:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You don't believe me? My twoleg never took me to the Cutter," Madison explained. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 17:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell nodded. "I believe you." she mewed softly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 20:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you! Someone who finally believes me!" Madison meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell smiled. "No problem. You look like you hunt." .::. Frank walked over to the cage, looking at Lionblaze. "Who's the new cat?" he asked, yawning. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 20:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think he's someone that Eilana found," Marina responded. .::. Madison nodded and curled up near an empty cage. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I did, well, his bones. And I used a tuft of Leopardwind's fur and a feather off a sparrow to ressurrect him." Dawn Before Dusk 20:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank sighed and looked out the window to see a small black cat sitting outside. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he lifted her into the Lab, and set her down in the cage next to Bluebell. "I think I'll call her Morrigan." he said sleepily. .::. Bluebell looked up as Morrigan was placed in a cage next to her. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 22:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cute," Marina commented. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 11:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Archive